School Beyond the Mirror
School Beyond the Mirror (鏡越しの学校 Kagami Goshi no Gakkou)is the 3rd chapter of the manga illustrated by Yasuhiro Kanō. Synopsis After dressing up to go to school, Mao opens her drawer to greet Harisugawa who was extremely happy to see Mao first thing in the morning. Which Mao misinterpretes into thinking that Harisugawa must have peeked from one of the windows while she was changing. To this, Harisugawa firmly denies as there is only a master mirror (which Harisugawa named the magical mirror) and the street mirror to look at the outside world, thus he was unable to peek at Mao dressing up. When Mao angrily shouts that she wouldn't let anyone, especially Harisugawa see her while she was asleep, which damages Harisugawa's feelings. But she quickly changes her words less hurting. Meanwhile, Harisugawa is bored as the only thing he can see are the roads, and notices that while he is inside of the mirror, he doesn't feel sleepy or hungry. Mao suggest if Harisugawa feel less bored if he went to school, where Harisugawa is puzzled as he was sealed inside the mirror. Hearing this Mao asks if he is treating this as a long summer vacation which she won't allow. Saying that, she shows him a two small mirror adding she has an idea. On their way to school, Mao tells Harisugawa that she stuck a mirror on her cell phone so that they can communicate without arousing any suspicions. As Mao continues to walk, suddenly a crowd of boys start gathering around her, who all start asking Mao out on a date. While Mao is confused from sudden bombardments, Saki appears to help. Meanwhile in the homeroom, the rumor of Harisugawa's withdrawal from the school has quickly spread, which the boys are more happy to hear. While Harisugawa is quite unpleased as he can't do a thing and watch all the guys getting close to Mao. He starts to hallucinate and imagines Mao surrounded by numerous boys and is about to be kissed by a boy. As he screams in anguish, Mao pretends that it was from her cell phone and goes off. After Mao left, her friends starts to gossip about Harisugawa's withdrawal. Where they assume he is either gone missing or dead. To which one of the friend screams in terror believing that th eman she saw in Mao's room must have been Harisugawa. Where Saki and the other friend still doesn't believe her words, while Mao was busy hanging the mirror she had and placed it on the back of the classroom. Harisugawa is astonished by this and tries to warn Mao about the guys, but cannot find a way to express it. Just then, Saki comes along and asks Mao if she knows something where Mao replies that she doesn't, which confuses Saki as she thought Mao would be more worried. But Mao misinterpretes this act as Saki also having a feeling for Harisugawa. As the class begins, Harisugawa is unable to pay attention to the class as he was more focused on the boys in the classroom peeking at Mao. During the break, Mao goes up to the rooftop and asks Harisugawa if he listened to the lecture through the mirror on her cellphone. But Harisugawa was more focused on Mao's unconscious behaviour which attracts the boys attention and tells her to stop, but only causes Mao to freak out and tells Harisugawa not to look at weird places, After which Mao tells Harisugawa to look at Saki instead, which puzzles Harisugawa and confuses Mao further. Beforethey can talk more, the two were interupted by a flock of boys who ask her out on a date, to which Mao quickly dashes off. Meanwhile, Saki's friend ask about Mao's fear of boys. Saki reveals that when Mao was kicked away by Harisugawa when she was almost run over, she cut her forehead by the rubbles on the ground while falling and was made fun of by the boys for a year until the scar disappeared. One of the friend wonders if she was traumatized since then where Saki corrects by saying that Mao built a wall around her. Adding that the main perpetrator Harisugawa was th only one to protect her. While she was saying that, Saki notices Mao running away from the guys. As Mao was running away from the guys, she looses her balance and trips over. Exhausted, she is irritated that she has to run away but quickly realize that she is cornered. As the boys close in, continuously asking Mao out on a date, Harisugawa was unable to hold his anger and yells out to stop bothering Mao. Causing Mao to be nervous about the possibility of others discovering the mirror's power. But the boys believe that Harisugawa spoke over the cellphone Mao was carrying. Devastated that Harisugawa was still around Mao, all the boys leaves. After all the boys have left, Mao talks to Harisugawa about his carelessness and tells him to be more careful. But thanks him for saving her again. Meanwhile, Saki had been eavesdropping on their conversation and was quite upset at not being able to protect Mao herself. While Harisugawa, who was unable to calm himself decided to take a peek at the classroom to calm down notices that the window wasn't displaying the classroom, but the hallway and was moving pointing at the girl's panties.